


A Stranger Travelling West

by thecat_13145



Series: Prince of Egypt [4]
Category: Numb3rs, The Mummy Series
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Medjai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's last night in the desert</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stranger Travelling West

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilacs_Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacs_Roses/gifts), [fractal_moonshine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fractal_moonshine).



> For Numb3rs100 challenge Fluff.  
> Also for Lilacs Roses and fractal moonshine who both wanted a fic with Ardeth Bay in it.   
> Sorry girls, but Ardeth as Ian's brother stretched me a bit as he looks to be at least in his twenties in 1926, which would make him in his nineties. Therefore, I have made him Ian's Uncle, the arabic he uses for Ian is son of my brother.   
> I am working on a longer fic for this, which should hopefully fill in the gaps, but this was to give me a sense I'd actually done something. Hope people still enjoy

“So, you are decided.” Ardeth Bay was the oldest chieftain the Medjai had ever had. Standing slightly bent over the fire, his back to him, he looked as ageless as the pyramids.

“You’re not going to attempt to talk me out of it?”

Ardeth raised an eyebrow. “Would there be any point?”

A pause then a shake of the head.

Ardeth smiled. “There was a reason I chose to give you Omar, the founder of our order, as your Medjai name, ibn akhooya. It takes courage to take your people from the cities to the desert. And it takes just as much to go back.”

Ardeth handed over the knife and stepped back, watching as dark tresses were hacked roughly off to form a pile around his feet.

“Have you chosen a name for yourself among them?”

He nodded. “Ian Edgerton.”

“Ian.” Ardeth nodded. “Then Allah ride with you, Ian.”


End file.
